


機械式日常浪漫

by Forhere41



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhere41/pseuds/Forhere41
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 10





	機械式日常浪漫

＜機械式日常浪漫＞

1.  
孫承完早上起床後的第一件事很普通，先看深夜時發布的國際新聞，去ins逛一圈，查看電子信箱有沒有工作相關的信件，最後她會傳訊息出去，給住在二十分鐘步程外的花店老闆娘。  
「我起床了喔。」  
翻身下床邊打呵欠邊去浴室刷牙、洗臉，平日上班她只會上淡妝，清爽之餘也比較好在深夜工作回來時清潔。穿上上班時偏愛的襯衫、長褲，她將一直翹起梳不齊的呆毛梳好，她走到床頭櫃前再度打開手機螢幕查看。站在陰天的窗戶前，她靠著窗沿舒心的咬著下唇笑了起來。

訊息來自親愛的月光雛菊：「研究員小姐中午吃年糕嗎？」

2.  
中午吃不吃年糕，就看今天早上老闆講話講多久。  
機器人研究院顧名思義發展各類人工智能等機器人相關研發。很多時候孫承完都坐在電腦前面寫程式，組裝、修正機器人都是她的技術範圍。她擅長也喜歡如此的拆解，一一拼裝上後總能又為自己短暫的成就感到快樂。  
孫承完的老闆是她就讀多倫多大學的指導教授所簽約及熟識的合作夥伴，一個徹底展現坐在位置上靠腦子就能想出一連串實驗步驟的聰明科學家。孫承完性子慢，碰上做事比較著急的老闆總是有點招架不住。老闆要她講快一點，一講快老闆又匆匆打斷她，來回幾次原先順過的邏輯又有點散亂。只要遇上老闆急躁的早晨，孫承完大多精神全程緊繃，討論完一個小時腦力已經操勞得像是運轉一整天。即使與老闆相談愉快，討論出的任何一個設計走向都可能讓她一路坐在電腦前加班到午夜，連走出大樓吃飯的時間都沒有，當然也沒有去裴柱現的花店吃中餐的意願。  
不過科研院的上班時間算起來很自由，這些腦筋靈活多變的研究員們總有自己喜歡的上班時間，也多半沒辦法在打卡的時數內準時下班──超時是常有的事。偶爾中午溜出去晃晃倒也沒有人太在意，只要工作確實完成並且與大家相處愉快，還會有同事替你稍微留意進度，輪流出去給彼此買個小點心、放個風算得上科學家們的微小幸福。  
  
孫承完早上跟老闆聊完後不得不改變一些設計的順序，稍微跟組員討論後屬於不小的改動。忙碌之餘她沒忘記還有個人等她回應今天的行程，正式著手工作前，她很快的打字傳訊息給手機裡那位「親愛的月光雛菊」。  
「研究員小姐今天要直接待到太陽下山，對不起。」  
孫承完有點遺憾的噘起嘴，不經意將自己早上梳齊的頭髮抓得有些毛躁，聽到同事再度呼喚自己，轉身就投入工作，毫無猶豫。

3.  
中午沒有偷閒的時間，同事叫了外賣送進院裡。今天還不錯是烤肉飯配上紫菜湯，雖然有點油膩但配上清湯倒是剛好。孫承完隨便扒了幾口，又跟著組員到另外一間合作的實驗室去開會，還把手機給忘在桌子上。  
親愛的月光雛菊又傳訊息來。錯過相遇時間的訊息亮了又黯淡，跟著被遺棄在主人的辦公桌上有點孤單。

「晚上給小研究員煮好吃的。」

4.  
孫承完開完會之後直接跟同事進實驗室討論零件，回神三點多，幾個人摸回辦公室的零食櫃前覓食。他們這些三餐胡亂解決的人啊，比起便當的選擇，反而是在零食的選擇上更加謹慎用心。最近人氣極高的玉米脆餅直接買了家庭號，果乾、蘇打餅、吐司麵包應有盡有，存量一定的咖啡豆、茶葉及即溶包，甚至連各種口味的泡麵都有。零食消耗速度比吃正餐還快，而平常都亂吃飯的研究員們總會自主性下般去超市買自己喜歡的食物，也不吝嗇跟同事分享。  
在咬著蘇打餅乾時，孫承完才發覺自己的手機已經被棄置了兩個多小時。她邊走邊拍掉領子上的餅乾屑，確定手上碎屑也拍乾淨再拿起手機。先是看到加拿大的教授針對她上禮拜提出的問題做出回應，打開郵件略看一次跟同事講了閒談了些彼此的心得，好奇的看行政室發布的下周演講來者何人。電子郵件看完，她才注意到私訊欄兩個小時前有訊息，不禁暗自叫不好。  
不過顯然對話另頭的人已經習慣她短則十分鐘長則無限的回覆時間，短短一句也不再多問。孫承完靠在桌邊歪頭看著訊息，摸來桌上的馬克杯，同事剛用咖啡機煮出一大壺的曼巴有點燙口，她小小啜飲含在嘴裡，抿著唇打字回應。  
「那我下班去花店找妳。」  
匆匆看了眼時間，接近四點鐘，想想今天進度應該可以在晚上七點左右解決。花店打烊時間八點鐘，算起來應該是剛剛好的。

5.  
早上九點多踏入實驗室，七點鐘走算得上是時間準時。忙到一個段落後跟別組的組員打過招呼，踏出大樓已經天黑。科研院雖然研究人員多，但每個索每個人下班時間都不同，下班的人影零零散散，走過中央的大草皮邊，看上去在首爾這樣急性子的都市裡竟然有了慢速的時間軸。一步一步，大門好像離得比早上走進來時遠，可是走起來卻輕盈許多。  
過個馬路，轉進巷子裡，那間小花店在周遭已經暗下來的店舖中間、住宅區的巷弄裡散出微黃如月的光。她慢慢的踱到門口，門上的掛牌已經翻轉到「休息中」那面。格子框的玻璃窗裡，看得到包花的桌前坐著的長髮女子開著小檯燈正在看書，看得專注寧靜，冷系的白皙被暖光照出暖色的柔軟，明亮的眼眸因為閱讀角度而看來像是半垂著，寧靜的姿態跟桶子裡那把純白的雛菊爭奪著盛開。  
時間流逝，花會謝，人會老。  
站在門外注視著窗內，孫承完想起自己親手組出來的機器人，可以做出幾十萬幾百萬次相同動作都無損的機器人們，用各種材質解決艱澀問題的機器人們，他們老得很慢很慢，可以輕鬆的換掉零件、可以量產可以拆開再重新拼湊新的。  
意圖創造出永生的人類卻還是逃不過時間的掌控啊。  
作為肉身，作為活生生的人類──

她的雛菊、她的花店老闆娘、她親愛的裴柱現在書前抬起頭。對視的那剎所有的思緒都斷了，孫承完有點侷促的推開玻璃門，邁開步伐朝著瞇眼微笑等待自己的女人。

6.  
裴柱現租的小公寓孫承完已經不陌生，放下背包，洗過手，擠在裴柱現幫忙洗菜、切菜。留學生活多年的她擅長廚藝，但在裴柱現家一切自然都讓裴柱現做主。她也樂得做為助手看著自己眼中這位比起組裝機械更加巧手多藝的女人做出美味的料理。  
晚餐她們都不吃太多，簡簡單單的泡菜豆腐湯，配著裴柱現自己醃的豆芽菜、海帶芽，兩人擠在沙發邊坐地板用茶几充當餐桌吃飯。  
「今天工作這麼忙？」  
裴柱現這麼問起時，孫承完立刻想到兩個小時才回訊息的事，有點緊張的坦誠自己的失誤：「抱歉，是我忘記帶手機去開會......。」  
「我沒怪妳。」裴柱現溫和的說道，摸摸她的臉又捏過臉頰，「中午有沒有好好吃飯。」  
後來剩下的便當被同事接收拿去當晚餐了。孫承完不想講這些，只說：「有喔，吃燒肉飯。」  
「那就好。」  
吃飯時間孫承完不會跟裴柱現談工作的事情。科研院的工作專業性高又複雜，有些計畫也不好到處張揚，吃飯時間她們會看一些娛樂節目、旅行節目，有時她們就著節目聊天，或者聊最近看的書、電影。跟工作相關的最多只會講到幾個同事的趣事，要不就是講到綠色科技院的好親故康澀琪，僅此而已。  
明明只有一碗豆腐湯卻吃得很久，可是時間跟身體的感知卻對不上，好像吃得比那半個燒肉飯要快得多。

7.  
住處很近、工作地點很近，可是孫承完卻發覺在這來回不過三十分鐘的距離中，自己竟會在捨不得離開裴柱現身邊。而且顯然裴柱現也是這樣的，總用那雙看似冷淡實則熱烈勾人的眼睛注視自己的背影、侵蝕自己專注力。她被看得好像用溫火烤著，散不了熱，手腳跟眼睛周圍越來越燙人。

不需要晚上加班或者回去整理數據的夜晚，這份捨不得任性得理所當然。

孫承完喜歡只拉上薄紗窗簾的時候，巷子的路燈成了唯一的光源，發散成模模糊糊的一片投射在淺粉色的床單。而她們卻不再平坦柔軟的島嶼上，只有裴柱現的家居服半掛在床沿，她的襯衫則是滑落到地面癱著。她們躲在窗沿邊照不到光的地方，家居褲猛力往下一拉立刻落地。她們熱衷撫摸彼此的皮膚，孫承完感覺自己的褲頭已經被摸開，先一步故意往前一壓，把裴柱現給困在手臂跟牆面之間，隨著貼身衣物滑落她的親吻先埋進頸窩之中，手慢慢地摸過胸口、一路到腹部後轉向側沿，沿腿部線條後慢慢地引導著。她聽見裴柱現輕輕地哼聲，嘴唇微微張著，順著微微抬起腿用小腿去蹭著她的。  
要瘋了。  
「柱現......。」  
靠在離自己嘴唇邊只有幾個毫米距離的耳朵邊開口。啃食她肩膀的裴柱現同時間正接受她的探入，悶悶的喘氣，並模糊的應了一聲。  
「作為人類能活生生的在時間裡愛著妳真好。」  
在說什麼啊？她聽見裴柱現語氣略有埋怨，耳朵卻變得更加鮮紅。她們擁抱得更緊，把各自陌生的世界扣在一起貼著蹭出汗水。一個難耐的掙扎裴柱現從牆邊偏進微光之中，摟過她的腰轉身安放在月光憐惜過的床舖上，翻白的微光好似從深夜突然來到日出之前。  
白天腦裡的公式是研究員的浪漫，晚上唇間親吻的浪漫屬於孫承完。  
今天瘋狂過了，明天清淡的相擁等著中午吃頓飯；今天回訊息花了兩小時，明天大概直接會把手機忘在狂熱後的床頭。日復一日，或許不會年復一年，但安安定定的生了根發了芽，生活的步調打亂後終歸成愛情平緩無奇的機械式日常故事。

待到哪一天日常變了，  
再說吧？


End file.
